Kuina's Alive
by Evangelion 5.0
Summary: Up for adoption, unfortunately...  First come, first served...
1. Sasori Island

"Why? Why did this happen to me?" Zoro thought bitterly. "I did nothing wrong, I hadn't done anything to him, so why did he do all that to me?" Zoro was sitting in his room in the dark thinking about what happened only a few days ago. At this particular point in time Zoro wanted nothing more, he wanted to be dead.

It all started a few days ago on the Going Merry…

Sanji was in the kitchen preparing a snack for his lovely Nami-san. Luffy was on the ram's head of the ship looking for an island, Usopp was going round the ship fixing it from the last fight they had with the Navy. Nami was plotting the course for the next island that was coming up, Chopper was in his medical room sorting out his medicine and Zoro was sleeping or so everyone thought, he was actually thinking about Kuina and how she supposedly fell down the stairs and killed herself.

"Hey Nami! What is the next island called?" Luffy called from the ram's head, when she came up on to the deck.

"It's called Sasori Island and we should be there in a couple of days." Nami replied loud enough for the whole crew to hear, including Zoro.

"I heard that Sasori Island is a great place for practicing sword fighting. You know the dojos and that." Usopp said and was replied with blank stares from the crewmates. "Fine, Zoro knows a lot about sword fighting and dojos, so we'll ask him."

Zoro heard what Usopp had said and didn't want to answer his question because Sasori Island was his hometown and he didn't want to think about it.

"Hey Zoro, does Sasori Island got a lot of dojos there?" Usopp asked in a I-know-exactly-what-he-is-going-to-say tone.

"No", Zoro mumbled his reply.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, were mumbling again." Usopp replied to get him to speak clearer.

"I said NO! It has only got ONE DOJO in its town!" Zoro shouted, "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!", and with that said he stormed off.

"Wonder what is up his ass today." Nami said rather surprised by Zoro's reaction towards Usopp's question.

"Sasori Island is Zoro's hometown if you must know." Luffy said in an I-know-everything-about-Zoro voice.

"How did you know that Luffy?" Sanji asked rather surprised that Zoro let Luffy anything about his hometown.

"Well when I got him to join my crew, we exchanged information about our backgrounds, our pasts, basically everything except personal information, so he knows all about me, and I know…well most of the things about him but not everything like why he became a bounty hunter." Luffy explained to his crew.

The next few days were the usual, it almost went like this all the time, Zoro dragging Luffy out of the sea after he fell in, Sanji cooking more, Usopp fixing things already fixed, Nami wanting to know more about Zoro's past, and Zoro he was sleeping less, training more and thinking more.

"GUYS! I CAN SEE SASORI ISLAND!" Usopp and Luffy screamed so loud Sanji almost dropped the plates he was carrying, Nami was used to it, but still jumped at the sudden noise. Zoro would normally be sleeping, but was training instead and the sudden noise made him drop his weights on the floor with a crash, luckily no one paid attention to the crash as they were all looking at the island (well except Zoro of course).

"Right! Who will look after the ship in case of enemies?" Nami asked all of a sudden.

"I'll do it," said Zoro really not wanting to go into his home island.

"NO, I'll do it. I need to finish off the invention I'm making." Usopp said in an I-want-you-to-go-on-that-island voice.

_To Be Continued..._

_Kuina's Alive/END 1._

_Next Time!_

_Zoro reunites with his sensei, and Kuina's father, and a little surprise is in store for Zoro!_

_Please Review._


	2. Swordfighting Against Zoro

"Great! Let's dock the ship!" Nami said delightfully, just to get on dry land once again.

"Halt! Who goes there, and what is your business!" Asked a strange voice as soon as Zoro had dropped the anchor.

"Shut it Steve!" Zoro shouted at the man on the docks. "I do NOT want you bossing me around today!"

"ZORO!" Steve shouted, and this got the attention of a few girls and other people passing by.

""What are you doing here?"

"To pick up supplies and get the hell out of here as fast as possible." Zoro stated now appearing in view to Steve

"Brother, you are going to say Hello to Mom and Dad and say sorry for running away!"

Zoro was now off the boat with the rest of the crew and stated while in Steve's face: "Over my dead body! You have no idea how glad I was to get away from you, mom, and dad. You were all driving me insane saying I wasn't allowed to become a swordsman, but I proved you wrong didn't I!" Zoro gave no emotion in his little speech and gave no way for a reply and began marching off down the road with the rest of the crew following him for a change.

While in town, a few young women, about Zoro's age, gave shocked expressions when they saw Zoro and some even ran up to him and gave him a hug while saying: "I thought you would never come back!" When this happened Sanji was so mad you could see smoke coming out of his ears. After the fifth girl hugged Zoro, he was so mad he just screamed: "WHAT DOES THIS FUCKIN MARIMO IDIOT HAVE THAT I DON'T?" When he said that, all the women laughed and even some men laughed at Sanji's outburst.

"It's nothing personal, it's just that Zoro has lived in this town for 18 years and was a very cute kid, even more handsome young adult, he has a great personality once you get to know him better, he's an excellent swordfighter and over all a really great guy." One of the many girls explained to Sanji.

"Fine, but I think that he has a shitty personality." Sanji mumbled to himself.

"Here, get the supplies we need." Zoro said pointing to a shop. Then he started walking in the other direction. "I need to meet with someone."

"Zoro! I'm coming with you!", Luffy shouted while running after Zoro."Oh yeah, Sanji! Get loads of meat alright!" Luffy shouted while walking alongside Zoro.

"Zoro, who-"

"Yes Luffy, that guy at the docks is my brother and I'm going to see my old sensei." Zoro said before Luffy got a chance to ask his questions.

"Wow! You must be a mind reader or something! How did you know that I was going to ask those questions?" Luffy asked slightly amazed.

"It was obvious. You were curious as to who was on the dock and why he called me brother and where I was going." Zoro said to Luffy, but when he was received with a blank stare. "Yes Luffy I can read your mind." Zoro said in sarcastic tone.

"WOW!" Luffy said even more amazed that Zoro could read his mind. "What am I thinking now?" Luffy questioned.

"I don't know Luffy." Zoro said then quickly added. "Now shut up!", and for once Luffy did as he was told and shut up.

They were walking for a good fifteen minutes before coming to a small house with a lot of banging coming from it. Zoro walked into the Dojo and saw that his sensei was in great health.

"Zoro, is that really you?" his sensei asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes Sensei, it's really me," he replied with a tinge of happiness in his voice "And this is my Captain, Monkey D. Luffy"

"Hi!" Luffy said in his happy-go-lucky voice that he always has.

"Well Zoro, you sure picked a strange Captain." Sensei stated

"Yeah, well he is a good pirate." Zoro said " He saves a lot of villages like Coco Village, the one he saved from Arlong."

"He was the one who beat Arlong?" Sensei asked with his mouth wide open in surprise.

"Yes Indeed. It was great the villagers were really greatful.", Luffy explained while looking at the swords on the wall.

"So sensei, that is your best student at the moment? I need a good practice." Zoro asked while cracking his neck.

"Well my best student is you, but at the moment I would have to say a young boy named James is." He replied. "JAMES! THERE IS A NEW CHALLENGER FOR YOU!", he cried at the top of his lungs.

A young boy around the age of 14 came out of the practice room. He had black hair, blue eyes; he is training in the two swords style and was about 5 feet, 4 four inches tall.

"Great! I've been waiting for some new crap to pound into the ground." James exclaimed in a high and mighty voice.

"Just like me when I was here!" Zoro laughed. "Too cocky and will never change!"

"He may be cocky like you, but he is just as strong as you were the last time I saw you." Sensei said in an all-knowing voice

"You want _ME,_ to fight him?" James asked in a weird tone. "Fine by me.", He said when Sensei gave a nod of his head.

"By the way kid, give it your best! I don't want to go easy on you." Zoro stated in a mocking tone which only made James mad.

They all went into the practice room where Zoro and James got their wooden swords.

"You ready to lose pip-squeak?" asked Zoro in another mocking tone.

"I wont lose to you!" James spat back.

"Now, I want you two to bow to the Dojo and now to each other... get ready and begin!"

The fight went for a lengthy time: James on the offensive side while Zoro was blocking all blows with ease. Suddenly James hit Zoro in the crotch and all Zoro did was flinch. "HAHAHAHA! How do you like that!" James then looked at Zoro's facial expression and it told him that he was in for a world of pain, that is until Luffy saw Zoro's expression and jumped in the way to hold Zolo back if necessary.

"ZORO! STOP IT!" Luffy shouted at Zoro but saw that he didn't get a response from him. He then used "_THE"_ voice. "That was an order!", And with that, Zoro stopped in his tracks..

"You mean... I was against "THE" RORONOA ZORO and nobody told me!" James exclaimed in a serious tone. "I could have been killed! I'm lucky it was just wooden swords, or my head would be gone by now!"

"It's very unlikely. Zoro would never kill unless it was necessary." said a mysterious voice. While she was talking, Zoro thought that he recognised the voice then it clicked to him... it was Kuina.

_Kuina's Alive/END 2_

_Next Time!_

_Zoro reunites with Kuina, who was long thought to be dead, but their reunion may be cut short by the Marines!_

_Please Rewiew._

_Announcement: Next Chapter Will be a "Double Chapter", meaning it'll be longer, and you will be told when it's part one or two._


	3. The Predictable Sanji

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own ONE PIECE, BUT IF I DID, LUFFY WOULD BE KICKING SMOKER'S ASS BY NOW._

_DOUBLE CHAPTER IS RELOCATED FOR NEXT CHAPTER..._

"It's very unlikely. Zoro would never kill unless it was necessary," said a mysterious voice. While she was talking Zoro thought that he recognised the voice then it clicked... it was Kuina. When he realized who, it was he began to pale. "I thought that she was dead." He thought trying not to panic.

"Are you all right Zoro? You look like paler than a white sheet." Luffy asked his friend who was sweating a lot.

"Yeah just hot that's all," Zoro lied. "Let's go, the rest of the crew will be waiting for us." He added while walking out the door.

"Zoro Wait!" Sensei shouted after him, "I want you to meet some people who have been worried sick about you."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Zoro asked with no enthusiasm in his voice " But if it's my parents no way in Hell." "I'd rather kill myself and call it quits right here and now!"

"Yes it is. Your parents have been worried sick about you, well you mother has anyway. But I also want you to say hello to someone else." As Sensei said that his eyes started to sparkle.

"Who?" Zoro said a bit worried for he thought that he knew who it was.

"Kuina." Sensei replied with way too much enthusiasm in his voice. As he said that Zoro paled even more if that was possible, when she came out. She had shoulder length black hair, sparkling blue eyes that were full of life and was about 5 feet, 7 inches tall.

"I thought that you had died." Zoro whispered.

"NO WAY!" Kuina shouted, "You know it would take more than that to kill me." She added in a serious voice.

"In Hell I'd die before becoming the greatest swordsman in the world!"

"But…you had a pool of blood 'round your head, you went into a coma and the doctors said that you had one day maximum to live." Zoro said while still whispering from the shock.

"Yeah. It scared the hell out of them when I woke up." She said with great amusement in her voice.

"Zoro, let's go." Luffy whined when his patience had finally ran out.

"Wait just one more minute." Zoro said to his bored and whining captain. "So when did you wake up?"

"Three hours after you left." Kuina replied with the amusement still clear in her voice. "Oh yeah, you can keep my sword. I have found another one that is just as good as the Wadou Ichimonji." "Thanks, I wouldn't give it to you anyways." "What kind of swordsman would I be without three swords?"

"Not a very good one" Kuina laughed back.

"HEY! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy bellowed with too much enthusiasm in his voice as usual and with his big cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Why not? I haven't kicked Zoro's ass in a while, so yes I will join you." She went to get the things she needed.

She only shoved the things she needed in a bag, which was: sword, training clothes, clothes in general, sword polish and cloth and other things.

"So you _always_ beat Zoro?" Luffy asked in an _I-can't-believe-Zoro-lost-to-a-girl-voice._

"Yeah, but he was getting harder and harder every time." Kuina said with pride that she was able to beat the Demon Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro bellowed rather embarrassed. "I wonder what Sanji would say when he saw you." Zoro said rather amused with what he just thought up.

...XxXxXxXxXxXboredXxXx

"Where the FUCK were YOU!, We were going to leave, but Nami-swwwaaan said

that we had to wait for you barbarians, and then OMG! Who is this lovely beauty and how can I miss her. What is your name?" Luffy laughed

"Yeah, then when you replied he would say: " Kuina, the perfect name for a perfect goddess.

"Then he'd try to kiss your hand!" Zoro added in while laughing.

"If he does, he will get black and blue balls for the remainder of the week." When she said that the guys started to laugh harder.

"There it is... THE GOING MERRY!" Luffy yelled in excitement

Then they heard a voice from the ship.

"Where the FUCK were YOU!, We were going to leave, but Nami-swwwaaan said that we had to wait for you barbarians,Who is this lovely beauty and how can I miss her. What is your name?" .

"Kuina" She replied while trying to hid her amusement.

"Kuina, the perfect name for a perfect goddess." Sanji said while taking her hand in his and trying to kiss it, but couldn't manage to kiss her hand for she fell over laughing with Zoro and Luffy.

"You were right…is he… that predictable?" Kuina managed before her laughter took control of her again.

"YES!" Luffy and Zoro managed to get out before bursting out laughing again at the sight of Sanji's confused look.

"Do you want to finish what we said would happen?" Zoro mused slightly out of breath but finally having his laughter under control again.

"Sure! Nobody tries to do that to me and get away with it." As she said that she brought her leg up and swung it so hard and fast that Sanji didn't see what was going on until it was too late.

"AAAAAH! OH FUCKING SHIT! Sanji screamed in immense pain while the crew went over in another fit of laughing.

Soon after, everyone had calmed down and were on the boat. "So Luffy who is she and what is she doing here?" Nami asked indicating towards Kuina, rather curious as to who she was.

"Her name is Kuina and she is our new crewmate!" Luffy exclaimed while trying to hide his excitement but failing miserably.

"WHAT?"

_TBC_

_KUINA'S ALIVE/END 3_


	4. Kuina vs Tashigi

"Yeah, so what can you do anyway?" Luffy enquired.

"Swordfight, kick ass, and that is about it really." She responded leaving out that she could sing.

"Oh Glory, A Female Zoro. Does she sleep too? Does she be a pain in the ass like Zoro?" Nami said.

She went unanswered.

"No we don't, she left out a certain detail." Zoro said which gained the attention of the rest of the crew "She can…mhphm!" Zoro couldn't finish what he was going to say because Kuina had put her hand over his nose and mouth to prevent him from saying anything else.

"Say it and DIE", Kuina said with so much venom that even the Devil would run and hide at the sound of her voice. Zoro nodded vigorously because she was begging to suffocate him.

" I have a better idea, a duel... if I win I tell them, and if I don't, then I won't" Zoro spoke mischievously that no one but Kuina had heard before.

"Deal", Kuina replied without hesitation.

They gathered outside on the main deck in their fighting stances.

"Ready?" Zoro asked with a smug grin on his face.

"As ready as I will ever be." She replied also with a smirk.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked hard!" Kuina said with excitement.

Nobody said go, so it was a mutual decision. Zoro was as normal on the offensive side while Kuina was on a slightly defensive side. Kuina then made a terrible mistake, which caused an opening for Zoro. He used this opening to his advantage, which caused the duel to finish.

"I…lost," Kuina whispered slightly surprised. "I have never lost to you."

"I won", Zoro also spoke surprised. "I never beat you."

"ZORO!" Luffy whined, "Tell us her secret."

"Well, I cant back out of our agreements, so go ahead." Kuina spoke with a worried tone.

"Well Luffy, you know that you have been wanting a musician for a long time," Zoro waited until Luffy had nodded his head then carried on. "Well, Kuina has a beautiful singing voice." At this everyone gasped not because Luffy finally had his musician, but because a swordsman could SING.

"Well... it is true I guess", Kuina agreed. "But I don't think that I have a beautiful singing voice, just a good one."

"Great! I Have a temporary musician! Sing A Song!" Luffy asked.

"Sure". Zoro agreed. "And I think I know which one as well". Zoro said, then whispered the song into Kuina's ear.

"All right," Kuina agreed to do the song. "I Hate IT, but I'll do it..." She then sung "A Pirate's Life for Me."

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! We

kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Yo

Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and

sack. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Maraude and embezzle and even hijack!

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! A Pirates Life for Me."

"WOW", was all Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy could say.

" That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Sanji complimented with tears in his eyes.

"I thought you were good as a kid," Zoro exclaimed shocked. "But that was amazing."

The rest of the crew agreed and listened to Kuina sing for the rest of the night until it was just she and Zoro.

"So.", Kuina wanted to ask if he had fought against Mihawk yet because she noticed that he had two different swords, "What happened to your other swords?"

"Broke 'Em." Zoro plainly stated.

"How?" She asked rather surprised that both of his swords had broken, but her's hadn't.

"Mihawk." Zoro said rather upset that he broke TWO swords AND LOST to Mihawk.

"You faced against Mihawk and LIVED?" Kuina practically screamed that he had faced against Mihawk and lived.

"Yeah, got a nasty scar from him too.", Zoro said while wincing when he thought back to what had happened and how much it had hurt.

"Can I see it?", Kuina asked and was received with a blantant look. "Your scar I mean."

"Oh yeah, if you want." She nodded and he started to take his shirt off. When she saw his scar her eyes went so wide Zoro was amazed that they didn't pop out of her head. She found that his scar went from his right shoulder to his left hip. She thought that he had been cut in half. She was also amazed by all of the other scars he had.

"Wow, I thought that a normal person would have died from a wound like that." She whispered when she had found her voice again, but Kuina was still astonished.

"Yeah, well I'm not no normal human!", Zoro explained then trailed the scar with his index finger while saying. "And this one was bleeding like mad and the pain was so immense that I thought that I would die. "As they talked there was a sudden explosion that rocked the ship furiously.

"What the _HELL _was that?" Kuina asked rather shocked.

"Guns and canon fire!" Zoro shouted while running to the top deck. He soon saw what had made the noise; The Marines were attacking the ship. They were on the docks and the sea, firing guns and canons at them, and he knew who were leading them... Captain Smoker who was always smoking a cigar or two. There was also Major Tashigi who looked just like Kuina.

"OH SHIT!" Zoro screamed then bellowed even louder: "NAVY!" The rest of the crew ran up onto the main deck including Kuina who had gone below deck to receive her sword. When Kuina saw Tashigi she was gob-smacked and when Tashigi saw Kuina she was just as gob-smacked as Kuina was.

"Oh Great." Zoro suddenly said when he saw Kuina and Tashigi staring at each other.

"Now, I know if you asked if I had a twin" Tashigi half stated half whispered at Zoro.

"Yes!", Zoro then gave an evil smirk. "And now I know that Kuina isn't dead…" Zoro trailed off as he got his swords out: "I can fight you properly!"

"EXCELLENT", Tashigi screamed when she pulled her sword out. "I can finally beat you and take Wadou Ichimonji away from you evil grasp." When Tashigi finished her speech Kuina burst out laughing.

"She is like me, but a little different." Kuina laughed

"Oh yeah?" Tashigi screamed. "How?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Kuina said in a happy tone "I'm faster, smarter, stronger, and less clumsy than _you_!"

"Yeah and _WHAT _makes _you_ think that _I'M CLUMSY?_" Tashigi spat out.

"Zoro told me about you." Kuina answered Tashigis' question as funny as possible. " He said that _YOU_ beat _TWO _guys _TWICE YOUR _size _THEN_ you _TRIPPED _as you went to retrieve _YOUR _package _YOU _dropped."

"ENOUGH!" Tashigi shouted thoroughly embarrassed. "I Challenged RORONOA!"

"Oh, but let's have a practice." Kuina said mockingly. "If you can beat me, you can face Zoro. Yes?"

"FINE!", as Tashigi said that Zoro went over to help Nami who was surrounded by Navy Officers.

"Need some help?" Zoro asked.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG! OF COURSE I NEED HELP!" Nami screeched in his ear.

"Okay! No need to screech." Zoro said while covering his ears. He quickly finished off the Marines as Luffy and Sanji had done, the only people left fighting were Kuina and Tashigi.

"COME ON KUINA! RAP THIS UP ALREADY!" Zoro bellowed at Kuina.

"OKAY!" Kuina replied but then suddenly grabbed her head in pain.

"Ahhh! Damn It!" Kuina kneeled in pain, then dropped to the ground.

"KUINA!" Zoro bellowed at the top of his lungs and rushed to her side. He inspected her head as soon as he got there, to find that it was bleeding. Flash backs came through his mind of when he was a kid and he saw her at the bottom of the stairs, with a pool of blood around her head.

"Damn It! Damn. DAMN! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! DO NOT DIE, KUINA, DO NOT DIE!" Zoro yelled as he yelled for Chopper.

"Chopper, Kuina needs help fast!"

"I'm on the way!" Chopper yelled as He and Sanji carried Kuina's body away safely.

As got up, his eyes had gone blood red and he was facing Tashigi with a sick

grin. He brought all three swords out. "You just made the FUCKING biggest mistake of

your life, now prepare to DIE!", Zoro screamed the last word.

When he passed Sanji though he whispered, "Stop Zoro, he will kill her, all the navy then go on an even bigger killing spree."

"Okay." He whispered back to Luffy. Sanji had ran straight in front of Zoro

who had gotten into his fighting stance and did a spinning kick to his face, gut

and stomach. Zoro on the other hand ignored him and ran straight for

Tashigi.

"RUN!" Sanji roared at her, she looked bewildered at him then nodded and took

off running down the street away from the fight. Zoro on the other hand ran

straight for Tashigi with his Oni Giri attack. Sanji ran after him with a kick

ready for his head. Zoro knew it was coming and ducked out of instinct. When he

was in attacking distance he went straight for the kill, but Sanji was quicker

and knocked him unconscious.

In the cabin below, Chopper had bandaged Kuina's head and gave her some

anaesthetic and a fever reducer.

Zoro had been dragged back to the ship. Sanji had dragged him downstairs to

the cabin for Chopper to mend the wounds he got while fighting the Naval

officers.

Chopper was still taking care of Kuina. She was breathing fine, but he was

afraid that she would die.

"Let me look after her while you look after Zoro. But keep him under heavy

sedation.", Sanji spoke while moving towards Kuina's bedside. Chopper gave him a

funny look, but followed orders. When Sanji saw Chopper's blank face, he began to

explain. "If you let him wake up, he will try and hunt down that marine girl that

looks like Kuina.", he said while pointing to Kuina. "Then, if she died or was still

unconscious, he would kill everyone in sight, but I don't know why he screamed as

he trailed off. Chopper knew that he was serious and went

straight for his anaesthetic.

Zoro was starting to come to the world of consciousness.

"Nggghhhh." Zoro moaned at the world and the stench of blood that hit his

senses.

"CHOPPER! HURRY! HE IS STARTING TO WAKE UP!" Sanji screamed at Chopper as Zoro started to move.

"I'M COMING!",Chopper screamed back as he found his supply and injected it

straight into Zoro.

Zoro had started to come to his senses more,but when the anaesthetic been shot up

his arm, he normally would fight it as much as possible but he was to weak with

his mind racing with different thoughts and his body aching so much from the

battle and his wounds stinging with pain when he moved, so as soon as the

anaesthetic had run some of its course he was out like a light.

While Zoro was out, Chopper quickly cleaned and dressed his wounds and went

back to see if Kuina was doing any better. She was doing exceptionally well her

pulse rate was speeding up to about normal and her color was coming back as

well.

"I think that Zoro can stay off of the anaesthetic now because she will make

a full recovery.

But the only thing is that if she hits her head again, it could

be fatal." Chopper explained to Sanji.

"I would like you to tell the rest of the

crew,but I want you to make sure that the rest of the crew know that if they

whack her in the head she could die alright?"

"You can count on me!" Sanji said while mock saluting to Chopper

"Great!" Chopper yelled while doing his happy dance.

Everything was right... for now.

_KUINA'S ALIVE/END 4 (DOUBLE CHAPTER (2ND HALF OF CH.3 AND CH.4 OF TGG VERSION)_

_NEXT TIME!_

_Kuina recovers from her injuries, and Zoro returns to where he lived as a child._

_PLEASE REVIEW._


	5. Father

Sanji went round telling everyone the good news.

"LUFFY, NAMI, USOPP! I have some great news!" Sanji shouted to them. "Kuina's going to be fine, BUT YOU CAN'T HIT HER! You hear me you can't hit her in the head!"

"Why not Sanji?" Nami asked quite puzzled

"Because, if you do she will probably die." Sanji explained to his blank faced crewmembers,

"But why would she die?" asked an even more confused Luffy.

"Chopper said that if you whack her or anything hits her in the head she could die or the damage could be fatal." Sanji explained in the simplest way possible, just for Luffy.

"Why would it be fatal?" Usopp asked quite bravely since Sanji was trying not to scream.

"I don't know." Sanji said thorough grated teeth "Why don't you go ask Chopper?" he suggested.

"Great idea Sanji!" Luffy bounced off to the cabins as soon as he suggested it. "Chopper! Chopper!" Luffy screeched. "Why cant Kuina hit her head?"

"I don't know Luffy." Chopper sighed.

"Hmmm. If she hits her head again after a supposedly fatal trip down the stairs, she could die" Zoro explained to both of them. "She can't hit her head again or in any other way" he added.

"That still doesn't explain anything." Chopper said even more confused.

"When we were younger, she fell down the stairs, and cracked her head open as well as damaging a certain nerve in her brain. That is why the doctors thought that she was dead, and why I was still pissed."

"Oh... does that mean you are going to try and kill Tashigi?" Luffy asked when he finally understood.

"No." Zoro said. "But I will if she tries to attack her again."

"Why do you really like her or is it just protectiveness?" Luffy asked so confused, again.

"Protectiveness. I do not like her." Zoro stated to Luffy

"Fine, I guess, just don't let her die, Alright?"

"I would never let her die captain." Zoro replied. "But, I do need to do more on land. So if you will excuse me Luffy... Chopper, I'll be back in 2 hours."

"Where are you going, and can I come?" Luffy questioned with puppy dog eyes.

"To see my stupid parents and even more stupid ass brother and I guess if you want." Zoro replied with his mono-toned voice.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy beamed.

"Right, but I must warn you that my parents are super strict, super tidy and don't want you cleaning out their fridge." Zoro warned.

"Right. Can we go now?" Luffy whined in response to Zoro's warning.

They went off the ship with little interference from their crewmates. They were walking for about 45 minutes, walking along windy, straight, dusty and clean roads, before they reached what looked like a palace. It was a white washed with some bits of gold. There were massive gates and walls with guards at every entrance.

"Whoa! You live here?" Luffy said with amazement. All Zoro does is nod to the question, not really wanting to speak. Luffy as oblivious as ever added: "Wow I bet Nami would love it here."

"Yes, but we wont tell Nami 'cause she will steal everything in my house."

"Yeah, but you can repay Nami back now can't you." Luffy reasoned.

"I guess that is true." Zoro had to agree it wasn't like he couldn't afford to pay Nami back. "YO! PAUL OPEN UP WILL YA!" Zoro bellowed at a guard who apparently was called Paul.

"Not unless you have the password." The guard replied.

"NO WAY I'M GONNA SAY IT, IT IS EMBARRASSING AS HELL!" Zoro screamed.

"IF YOU DON'T, YOU WON'T GET IN!" he bellowed back.

"FINE! I want to be the ruler of the world let me in please." Zoro whispered but there was a microphone with an earpiece in Paul's ear, so he could hear.

"You may enter Prince Zoro."

"Why did he call you Prince Zoro?" Luffy questioned.

"I would rather not say part of my past." Zoro replied.

"Okay." Luffy was quite fine throughout most of the trip through the castle, except for the quite annoying as hell whoas and wows, and that is amazing. They walked a good number of minutes (much to Luffy's annoyance) until they reached a very big and extravagant door. Zoro knocked twice and waited.

"ENTER!" A voice boomed. Zoro and Luffy entered the room, which was colossal, but only had a long red rug, two big chairs, two little ones and a few normal chairs. "Who are you and what do you want?" A male voice asked without looking up at them.

"Hello father."

TBC

_KUINA'S ALIVE/END 5_

_The Reunion of Zoro and his father is overshadowed by a terrible thing that happened before Kuina went into her long coma._

_THE FIRST EVANGELION 5.0 ORIGINAL CHAPTER!_

_Please Review._


	6. The Back Story

"Hello father. How is your shit life?" Zoro said angrily.

"Son, you know how I am, I am the same as you... pissed off." Zoro's father exclaimed.

"So where's mom?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro... she... she died, she died not long after you left Sasori, she got pneumonia about around winter. It was terrible." Zoro's father said sadly.

"Then after that, I just lost it, I could'nt be consoled or anything, it took me two whole months to recover, it was tragic, so truly tragic. I wanted to die."

"Well sorry Dad... sure sucks." Zoro said.

"Well Dad, do you know what happened to Kuina after she woke up, what did she do?"

"She asked where was her father and you were, that's all, and we told her what had happened and she was shocked." Zoro's father announced.

"So why... why did you do that to me and her, just days before she went into her coma!" Zoro yelled

_**Flashback... 8 Years ago... The Yard at the Dojo.**_

_**"ZORO! Get the hell over here right now!" Zoro's father yelled as he smoked a cigar.**_

_**"Yes father." Zoro said as he walked over to his father.**_

_**They both talked as Kuina watched.**_

_**"Zoro, god damn it! Why are you hanging out with a piece of shit like her!" Zoro's father whispered as he pointed to Kuina.**_

_**"You don't need to be around a woman! Be around your own kind, be a man! You only use the woman for three things: Sex, Cleaning and Whippin'!"**_

_**And after he said that, he walked over to Kuina and punched her in the cheek.**_

_**"Ouch!" Kuina yelled as she fell to the ground.**_

_**And Kuina's father appeared.**_

_**"Mr. Roronoa, how dare you do this to Kuina, shame on you!"**_

_**"I can do whatever the hell I want! I don't care about a bitch like her, I can ever rape her if I please, I can-"**_

_**"Shut the hell up dad! Don't say anything about Kuina, if you lay another hand on her, I'll kill you!" Zoro yelled as Kuina and her father looked in shock.**_

_**And soon as you knew it, Zoro had a sword in front of his father.**_

_**"Son, go ahead, kill me." Zoro's father said.**_

_**"My name is Roronoa Soketzu, I'll be glad to be killed by another Roronoa."**_

_**Then Zoro trembled, then he fell on his knees.**_

_**"Father... just don't hurt Kuina. Please!" Zoro pleaded.**_

_**"You'll learn your lesson, but you are a good child. Stay like that." Soketzu said.**_

_**And with that, he walked away, much to the others' shock.**_

_**End Flashblack...**_

_**"I have changed Zoro, after your mother's death, I can't take anything for granted."**_

_**"Alright, well I'm leaving with my captain now... later father." Zoro announced.**_

_**"Goodbye, Prince." Soketzu said.**_

_**...**_

_**"Your father sure is tragic." Luffy said.**_

_**"Yeah, it's sad, but like he said, he's changed... but I feel I can't believe him." Zoro mused.**_

_**"Zoro! You ready to go!" Kuina called.**_

_**"Sure!" Zoro yelled.**_

_**"Damn straight!" Luffy yelled.**_

_**Then the Straw-Hat pirates had a new member... Kuina, the next swordsman.**_

_**And they now travel further into the grand line.**_

_**"To Whiskey Peak!" Luffy yelled.**_

_TBC/Kuina's Alive/END 6_

_Next Time!_

_Luffy and the group travel into Whiskey Peak with a warm welcome... and danger!_

_Please Review._


	7. One Pint

**NOTE: Hey guys and girls, this is Evangelion 5.0 giving you a message. I Am SO SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LOOOOOOOOOONG DELAY SINCE THE 17TH OF... DECEMBER, OH CRAP! Let's get started! Oh and to tell you, this will be a little short as I need to get re-adapted to this story.**

Kuina's Alive

Chapter 7

It was a long, irrating day on the Going Merry for some people, especially Kuina and Zoro, who were fighting over who could defeat who in a fight.

"No, it should be me who would beat the crap out of you, as I have more experience and strength!" Zoro yelled.

"Ha! Look who's talking! Aren't you the little boy who couldn't beat me 1,001 times?" Kuina smirked.

"I can do something you cannot... Survive fatal wounds!" Zoro said as Kuina got angrier.

"Oh Come on! You know I Can't compete with THAT!" Kuina said as she ripped off Zoro's shirt and pointed at his scars, causing Zoro to try and stop Kuina from extending her rant.

How did Zoro solve it?

He tied Kuina up and put take over her mouth.

Simple, so simple.

"Okay, I Get it, You're invincible and I'm vulnerable as a drunk man." Kuina said mockingly as Zoro freed her.

...

As the sun setted, a glimpse of land was sighted by Luffy.

"Guys, land!" Luffy yelled as they saw a town of lights and as they got closer to the docks, they saw... People greeting them?

Was it people aware of their presence and wanted to attack or people who wanted to greet them and welcome them.

It was the latter.

The Straw Hat Pirates and Kuina were surprised to hear cheers from the people.

Once they got off the Going Merry, the mayor welcomed them and told them about how they praise pirates, and said they loved music, and he offered them the way to the nearest bar.

...

A Drinking game was going on in the bar, Luffy was out cold from eating pounds of meat, while Sanji was being ravaged by beautiful women, and Ussop, Zoro, Nami, and Kuina were in the drinking game, both Nami and Usopp were out, leaving Zoro and Kuina.

They were both drunk.

From wine said to have rarely any alcohol in it.

"Uh... One More Drink. And I'll beat ya." Kuina said as she slurped the wine and stopped and stared at Zoro.

"Y-Y-You're pretty." Kuina hiccuped as she fainted and the remaining crowd still awake cheered.

Zoro then fainted.

The Mayor looked in the window and walked in the bar and woke the citizens not awake, telling them to meet him outside.

After they were all gathered, the Mayor began to talk.

"Ahem! Mi-Mi-Mi! Billions... Millions, we have encountered our prey for the night, the Straw Hat Pirates have arrived and we have been ordered to... Kill them all without mercy. And after that, we can bury them up on the hills and spit on their graves, just like the others!" The Mayor said.

"Yes Mr. 8!" The Billions and Millions said.

"Well, Well." Zoro said as he looked at the crowd from the building of the bar.

"Ready to beat the crap out of these guys, Zoro?" Kuina replied as the crowd laughed.

"You, beat us?" Mr. 8 laughed as Zoro reacted.

"Well, looks like we must prove it, right Kuina?" Zoro said.

"Right!" Kuina replied.

"So... this is Whiskey Peak, eh?" Zoro smirked.

_To Be Continued..._

_Kuina's Alive/END 7._

_Next Time! _

_Get ready for an (not-so(due to my bad fight scenes)) Epic fight: Zoro and Kuina vs. Mr. 8!_


	8. AN: Up for Adoption

_Writer's Block... you're such a bastard. You just won't go away. But now, I'm back, but with a new plan._

_I'll be giving a few of my stories up for adoption as I feel I simply can't do them good enough, and It interferes with my schoolwork, so I have to cut back, with the responsibility that is school, I can't update all my stories as much as I'd like to..._

_So here are the stories up for adoption:_

_- The Life and Death of Ichigo Kurosaki_

_- How Can I Go On?_

_and_

_- Kuina's Alive_

_These stories were simply just a bit too hard for me to write, "Life and Death", although was an original story, I found it difficult to think of a second chapter, the other two were ideas (one wasn't my story, but I decided to continue it for the previous author, "TheGundamGirls", as she discontinued it, the other was a Pokemon story that was written around the time I got back into the franchise, but quickly had another falling out of the franchise._

_If you want to continue these stories, feel free to, but at least send me a message to let me know. Thank You._


End file.
